1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a ceiling and wall covering to be used in the interior of buildings having exposed roof joists or purlins and wall beams wherein a flexible rolled sheet covering is secured to the flanges of the joists or beams or to support strips supported by the joists or beams.
2. Background
There are several types of commercial buildings wherein the basic building framework comprises vertical and horizontal wall beams over which exterior wall sheeting is applied, and a roof made up of parallel joists or purlins which support various types of exterior roof surface coverings. The requirements for efficiently and cost effectively insulating buildings constructed in accordance with the general type of structure described above are particularly difficult to satisfy and also provide an aesthetically appealing and functional interior wall covering over the insulation material. Although in new building construction insulation can be added between the wall or ceiling support members and the exterior wall covering or roof decking this concept is not entirely satisfactory as it exposes a large surface area of the wall beams and roof joists as heat transfer surfaces.
Another problem associated with conventional insulation installation methods results from improperly sealed points between adjacent batts wherein an inadequate vapor seal is formed. Moreover, in conventional insulation installation techniqus compression of the insulation blanket or batt at joints and using conventional fastening methods causes as much as a 40% loss in insulating value.
In buildings wherein insulation is installed after the building is constructed various special fasteners and support members are required to secure the insulation material in place. These support systems and methods are expensive and their use is restricted due to existing building frame members and other structures such as air ducts and piping or electrical conduits.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a lightweight insulation support and covering system which extends between and covers the purlins or joists as well as the wall beams to improve insulation installation and to minimize heat transfer between the interior and exterior of the structure. Moreover, the increased ambient vapor pressure in a building interior caused by the presence of insulation makes it particularly desirable to have a vapor seal on the inside surface to retard the flow of water vapor into the insulation or adjacent building frame members where condensation may occur.
Various types of insulation materials can, of course, be applied such as spray-on insulation coatings for the interior surfaces of the wall and ceiling coverings as well as the structural support members. Other types of insulation materials such as fiberglass batts, boards or blankets and spray on or loose fill insulation such as fiberglass, cellulose, rockwool and other materials may be used. However, most of these materials, when applied from the interior of the building are unsightly, are difficult to secure to or between the structural members and provide a suitable vapor seal and are subject to accumulations of dirt, moisture and to breaking up to fall into the building interior. It is to this end that an improved insulation covering system and support system including an interior wall covering and a method of application therefor has been developed in accordance with the present invention as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.